


Please Post all Warning Signs in a Conspicuous Place

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until...</p><p>Rodney has a reaction--not to getting arrested and tied up, but to the knife John uses to cut him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Post all Warning Signs in a Conspicuous Place

Not for the first time, Rodney thought that posting the rules on a really big sign right by the Stargate would be a practice the Pegasus Galaxy would be wise to adopt.  The people of Monadnock had this interesting restriction about who could wander their Ancient ruins.  Whatever the criteria, Rodney clearly didn't meet it, because he had been caught in the act of ambling around and had been placed under an interesting form of arrest.  The jail cell, if that's what it was, consisted of four windowless stone walls with ventilation provided by vents cut in the eaves.  The roof was wood and thatch but was at least fifteen feet up at the lowest point.  The door was wood and wasn't actually locked.  That wasn't much of an aid to escape though, since Rodney was bound to the wall by thick leather straps bolted into the walls.  He was pinned, spread-eagled, opposite the door by straps on his wrists, ankles and thighs.  The tight leather across his legs was the only thing keeping him from hanging his weight off his wrists, since his ankles were so far apart he couldn't stay upright on his feet.

He was working his way through the two verses and the chorus of, "First We Take Manhattan," that he could remember.  _They sentenced me to twenty years of boredom for trying to change the system from within_.  If he hung there much longer he'd have to try, "Folsom Prison Blues". 

The door swung open and John burst in saying, "Rodney, the door isn't even locked, oh."  John's face twisted from surprise into an evil grin.  "Oh, Rodney that's a really good look on you."

"Very funny, Colonel.  Ha, ha even, now let me down."  Rodney tried his best glare.  It was ruined somewhat by the fact that being tied up had left him in the state it usually did.

"Oh I can see you're up, Rodney."  John managed to make the bad joke not cheesy by virtue of the fact that he had stalked over and roughly cupped his hand over Rodney's erection.  He leaned down and kissed Rodney equally roughly, ending with a nip on Rodney's bottom lip and a squeeze with his hand.

"What happened to the no sex on missions rule?"  Rodney asked around the gasps John was drawing out of him with his evil, evil hand.

"Didn't you once tell me there's an exception to every rule?" John whispered against his neck.  He followed his words with a sharp bite. 

Rodney was going to complain about that, but he was pretty sure Ronon had already seen him with lots of unusual bruises, and he'd never said anything so far.  It was just the three of them on the mission, so it should be okay.  "Fine, fine.  Do your worst.  I am at your mercy."

John laughed and leaned against him.  "Oh man, I've got it bad.  You can say that, that sarcastically, and I still get turned on."

Rodney snorted in derision and no little amusement.  "You're just easy, that's all."

"Oh yeah," John said, voice dark and dirty again.  He leaned in and kissed Rodney hard, tongue fucking him the way he loved to do.  His hand took up its rough stroking again.  "You want to come in your pants, or do you think you can behave?" John squeezed and stroked him a little harder.  He shifted closer so he could rub himself against Rodney's belly and slide his slender thigh against Rodney's cock. 

"You keep that up, you'll be the one coming in his pants."  Rodney shifted his head, the only thing he could actually move, to get his teeth on John's ear.

"I have some ideas about that."

"I just bet you do," Rodney said in a husky voice.

John stepped back, transferring his stroking hand to himself and observed Rodney.  Rodney flushed under the scrutiny but lifted his chin in challenge.

John left his cock unattended to reach behind and pull his knife from the sheath at the small of his back.  Rodney's eyes widened as John approached.  "I was thinking," John said as he raised the knife to Rodney's right wrist, "that I could-Rodney, what the fuck?" 

John dropped the knife and grabbed for Rodney's head.  Rodney was thrashing, or trying to.  His head was banging against the stone wall and his mouth was open wide; the tiniest squeaking sound escaped.  His eyes were wide and unfocused, abd his hands clenched in fists as the rest of his body shook with spasms. 

John slid one hand behind Rodney's head to protect him from the stone, and he screamed Ronon's name over and over in the loudest voice he could manage.  Ronon came pounding in the door, and John clapped his hand over Rodney's eyes.  "Cut him loose," John barked out.  "Cut him loose fast, but carefully.  Very, very carefully."  John held on tight to Rodney's head.  "It's alright, Rodney.  You'll be okay, everything's fine," John said, sounding not at all like he believed it.

Ronon grabbed the knife off the ground and held Rodney in a firm grip as he sliced through the leather, first on his ankles and legs, and then on his wrists.  As soon as Rodney was free he collapsed to the floor.  John tried to keep one hand on his head as he dropped, but Rodney flailed out with one arm and caught him on the chin with a strong blow.  John backed off and snatched the knife back from Ronon.  "Stay with him.  Stay here until he calms down and then get him back to the jumper."  John turned and fled.

Rodney had curled into a tight ball against the stone wall.  He was shaking and gasping; the barely audible squeak had grown to an incoherent babble of words and sounds.  Rodney watched as Ronon took off his coat and sword and set them in the farthest corner.  He pulled a couple of knives out of his hair and unclipped the big one off his belt.  He dumped them on top of the coat.  He turned back to Rodney and slid down to sit next to him.  He wrapped one arm around Rodney and pulled him in tight to his chest.

"I don't, I don't want to talk about it," Rodney said in a shaky whisper.

"No really, I was hoping we could talk for hours," Ronon said in his usual deep rumble.

Rodney looked up and saw Ronon's familiar bright-eyed, wicked grin.  "Smartass," Rodney said weakly and collapsed back against him.

"You're shivering," Ronon said and tugged on Rodney's legs until he had him sprawled across his lap.  He slid the arm around Rodney's shoulders down until it was tight around his waist, big hand splayed against his hip.

"I'm fine, you don't have to - I'm not a child.  You can let me, let me go.  I'll b-b-b-be fine."  Rodney clasped his hands and wound his fingers tightly together.

"I'll let you go when you stop shaking," Ronon told him and pulled him in tighter.  "Stop thinking about it," he said when Rodney's shaking got worse.  "Think about something else, some science thing or something."

Rodney tilted his head back so he could see Ronon's face better.  "Can't stop," he said. 

"Think about this then."  Ronon brought his other hand up to touch lightly against Rodney's face.  He ran his thumb softly over Rodney's lips. 

Rodney didn't think about anything; he just opened his mouth and bit lightly at the ball of Ronon's thumb.  Ronon smiled wider and slid his hand to the back of Rodney's head.  They kissed softly, gently.  Not what anyone would ever expect from Ronon, and yet Rodney was not surprised.  He unwound his fingers so he could turn slightly and slide his hands along Ronon's chest and then down to his waist.  He quested lower for the hem of Ronon's shirt and then slid his fingers up to touch hot skin, never breaking the kiss, just questing in with his tongue, tasting teeth and tongue and Ronon.  Ronon tightened his grip on Rodney's head and went exploring with his other hand, coming to rest against the swell of Rodney's ass.  He squeezed once with long fingers, and Rodney gasped against Ronon's mouth.  Ronon tilted Rodney's head a little more and kissed him deeply, tongue thrusting and teeth scraping, and Rodney let him take over, let him hold him up and hold him together. 

Rodney lost track of all time.  They might have stayed together on the stone floor, wrapped together, losing themselves in each other for the rest of the day, but Rodney was coming back together; his unravelled nerves knitting back together, and he knew John was out there somewhere placing the blame right where he always did.  Rodney pulled his mouth away and bent his head to rest it for a time against Ronon's chest.  He told himself he couldn't spend forever here, no matter how much he might want to right now.  "I have to find John," he said quietly to Ronon's chest.  His voice sounded something like normal. 

"Okay," Ronon said, and they unwound and stood together. 

Rodney stood with his head in his hands and tried to remember how to be Doctor McKay while Ronon slid back into his coat and re-armed himself.  For the first time Rodney noticed pain in his wrists.  He pulled up his sleeve to see red raw chaffing.  He imagined the pain in his thighs would resolve into some spectacular bruises.  He had a small lump on his head, a headache of epic proportions, and he needed to eat and then sleep for a very long time.  Ronon was waiting for him.  "I think that may be my new favourite way to get over a panic attack," Rodney said in something close to his usual sardonic tone. 

Ronon grinned and said, "Is that what that was?"

"Yeah, or the bastard offspring of a panic attack and a flashback.  Lead on to the jumper.  I can't remember where the hell it is."  He just hoped John would be there waiting for them.

John had the jumper uncloaked and the hatch down for them.  He was sitting on the back bench, head down, arms braced on his knees.  He didn't look up when they approached. 

Ronon stopped short.  "I'll just go back and let the locals know what all the screaming was about.  Calm them down."

John didn't answer. 

"Yeah and why don't you explain no trespassing signs to them while you're at it," Rodney said.

"I just might do that," Ronon said over his shoulder.

Rodney climbed into the jumper and hit the button to close the back hatch.  John still hadn't moved.  Rodney could honestly say he'd never felt less like talking in his life.  He stripped off his vest and jacket and dropped them on the other bench.  He sat down and undid his bootlaces, wincing at the pain in his thighs.  He took his boots off and stood up.  He turned his back to John and pulled his tee shirt over his head.  He undid his belt and worked open his fly. 

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing?" John said from behind him. 

Rodney turned around and stepped out of his pants.  "I'm showing you that I'm okay."  Rodney pulled off his underwear and tossed it behind him after his pants.  He was more than okay.  The time he'd spent with Ronon hadn't exactly left him flaccid.  Rodney ignored his cock, ignored the look on John's face and sat beside him on the bench.  He crossed one leg over the other and pulled down his sock to look at his ankle.  There were signs of some chaffing but nothing like his wrists. 

John reached out with his hand and touched one finger to the red marks on Rodney's wrist.  He lifted his other hand to examine it himself.  The skin wasn't broken, just an angry red.  Rodney nodded at John's bloody scrapped knuckles.  "You should do something about that."

John just shrugged.

"Oh you.  You are just impossible.  I'm not going to punish you, and I'm not going to let you punish yourself either.  I'm fine.  A few bruises, some raw skin.  I am not freaking out anymore, and I need you to know that."  Rodney was trying not to get angry.  He didn't think his pounding head could take it.

John placed his hand over the scar on Rodney's right arm.  "I should have realized how you would react to a knife.  I just, I-"

"You were thinking with your dick and you forgot.  That all there is to it.  Not surprising since it's not like I talk about it ever.  Listen to me.  I'm okay now.  I want to hear you say it John, say you know I'm fine."

John frowned at him.

"Say it."

"You're fine," John said dubiously.

"Yeah, that’s got the ring of certainty to it," Rodney said tiredly.  "I'd try to get you to say it's not your fault but I'd have to spend eternity here in this jumper waiting, so I'm not going to try.  And okay, I might not be completely fine at the moment, but I think one of those famous John Sheppard blow jobs would help."

John snorted out a strangled laugh.  "Famous eh?"

"With a very small section of the population, yes.  Do it; likely make my head feel better.  Also I've had a hard-on since those crazies tied me up."

John stared at him for a moment, likely waiting for sanity to return.  Well Rodney figured he had a long wait, if that was the case.  Finally John shrugged, cracked something like a smile and slid to the floor between Rodney's legs.  He gripped Rodney's cock in a shaking hand and bent his head.  It really wasn't anything like the best blowjob Rodney had ever received.  John was too careful, and probably not all that into it at the moment, but Rodney had never felt anything so perfect in his life, excepting maybe Ronon kissing him. 

When Ronon returned, Rodney was fully dressed and leaning back into the co-pilot's seat, wincing every time he moved.  John was cleaning his bloody knuckles with a medical wipe and acting like it didn't hurt.  While John flew them across a salt plain to the gate, Rodney mentally reviewed his supply of bondage gear that he'd been collecting.  He needed to find someplace where they could really play, because seriously, being tied up while John pressed up against him all hot and bothered had been amazing.  As amazing as sitting in Ronon's lap and kissing him like they had all day to do it in.  Rodney sighed when they received the all clear to fly through the gate to home.  He had plans to make.


End file.
